As is well-known, at present, such transport means as, e.g., the aircrafts for passenger carriage are equipped with seats of various sizes, of reclining type, and rigidly fastened onto a floor.
Such types of seats are not provided, apart from safety belts, with devices which may secure that a passenger occupying them, does not suffer damages in case of an accident.
The damages which, in this case, may occur to the passenger, may derive, besides from the impact, from smoke, flames, furthermore always in case of aircrafts, to date none of the passengers is equipped with parachute with the obvious danger therefrom arising in case of in-flight accident.